Conventional vehicle suspension systems comprise a suspension strut which is connected to a wheel spindle by means of a mounting bracket. The suspension strut operates in conjunction with a helical coil spring which functions to resiliently support the vehicle frame relative to the vehicle wheel, as is well known in the art.
In the past, the mounting bracket used to secure the strut body to the vehicular wheel spindle has been welded onto the lower portion of the strut body. The strut body was also provided with a coil spring-supporting spring seat assembly that was similarly welded to the upper portion of the strut body.
One disadvantage of welding the mounting bracket and spring seat assembly to the strut body is that the welding operation is labor-intensive, which increases the cost of production and minimizes the ability to use automation in the manufacturing process. The present invention provides an improved suspension strut which obviates the above disadvantage by providing a strut construction that eliminates the need for welding the spring seat assembly and the mounting bracket onto the strut body.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved strut for vehicle suspension systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide structures on the strut body by which a mounting bracket and spring seat assembly can be easily secured to the strut body.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for securing a spring seat assembly and a mounting bracket to the strut body which eliminates or reduces the need to weld such parts to the strut body.
A further object of the invention is to provide a strut which permits the use of automation to achieve a high production volume.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved strut construction wherein the strut body has an upper, increased outer diameter portion for securely receiving the spring seat assembly, and a lower, increased outer diameter portion for receiving the mounting bracket. In one embodiment of the invention, the upper and lower increased diameter portions comprise upper and lower sets of dimples equidistantly spaced about the circumference of the strut body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.